who you re going to marry lucy?
by aquagirl13
Summary: " Hey! What are you talking about? - The pink haired boy, know as natsu, asked.""about lucy's wedding. - Lisanna said- who do you think she'll marry? Gray or loke?" Nalu one-shot.


# Who you're going to marry lucy? #

who you're going to marry lucy? - Nalu one-shot

It was a typical day for the guild fairy tail, people were drunk, some were dancing, others fighting or in missions and others were simply talking.  
>This wasnt diferent from any other day, the blonde beauty already knew that but she looked down as searching for something or someone .<br>- what's wrong lucy? - Asked mirajane, noticing the current state of her nakama.  
>Lucy sighed as she sat on the stool in front of the bar.<br>- I can't find natsu. - In mira's eyes appeared hearts - and happy.  
>- ara ara, I saw you talking to happy a while ago... Why are you looking for natsu?<br>- I, I want to go on a mission... And we are partners, and it's weird going out without him  
>- what do you mean with it's weird going out without him? You don't like going alone or just don't want him to stay here without you?<br>- I...  
>- mira-nee, stop teasing her. - A new voice was heard, this time was lisanna - and lucy, I already told you this but I want to be bridesmaid at your wedding.<br>- m-me and natsu aren't even dating - lucy shuttered.  
>- funny, I never said anything about natsu - the two White haired girls laughed, causing the blonde to blush, even more when someone put his arms around her shoulder.<br>- Hey! What are you talking about? - The pink haired boy, know as natsu, asked.  
>- nothing!<br>- about lucy's wedding. - Lisanna said, ignoring lucy's death glare- who do you think she'll marry? Gray or loke? Me, mira-nee and lucy can't decide who she likes more - she smirked as she noticed the angry reaction of the boy.  
>- I say she looks better with loke - the older Strauss played along<br>- well, I say she should be with gray.  
>- love rival! - A sudden water mage scared lucy, as result the celestial mage hugged natsu, who still had his arm around her<br>- so,  
>- natsu,<br>- who you think? - The duo asked at the same time.  
>Natsu blinked and looked at the blonde hugging him, whose face was red as his flames.<br>- None.-he gently lifted lucy's head, making her look at him and lean closer.  
>The sisters looked at each other, squealing at the scene at front of them. Natsu and lucy were only centimeters apart, they could feel each other breath.<br>- lucy's is too weird -natsu said, breaking the moment.  
>- what?! Natsu... - The blonde back off, with her bangs covering her eyes and a dark aura surronding her<br>- so close... - Mirajane cursed, with tears in her eyes.  
>- uh natsu... -Lisanna tried to warn her childwood friend - you better run<br>- why?  
>- because I'm going to kill you! - Lucy started to try hit him but natsu managed to run away from the guild - you're not going to escape<br>- So close, don't worry mira-nee, they'll gonna end together, you'll see - Lisanna assegured her sister when the blonde passed the Doors of the guild.  
>Outside, in the back of the guild was a young couple, showing their love for each other.<br>- I didn't know you actually could act like that - the girl said, breaking the kiss - even I tought you were going to kiss me.  
>- thanks, that doesn't offend me - the boy sarcasticly answered, before going back to their heated make up<br>- I still don't know how they didn't caught us yet.  
>- Don't ask me. When do you want to say that we're together?<br>- whenever you want.  
>- lucy?<br>- Yeah?  
>-I love you.<br>- I love you too natsu  
>- by the way, why were you talking about weddings?<br>Lucy sighed.  
>- one more dream of mira.<br>- and yours? - Natsu asked, searching for something in his Pocket.  
>- I can't say I haven't tought about it. It's every girls dream<br>- I see... I have another question for you - the pink haired boy leaned over, putting his forehead agains't Lucy's.  
>- sure, ask.<br>- will you marry me? - Natsu said, looking straight into the blonde's eyes, that were at the verge of tears and showing her the pink Diamond ring.  
>- natsu... - She whispered, before kiss him.<p>

.

.

.

.

-... get down on your knee and beg, after that I'll accept.


End file.
